This application relates to a self-actuated bleed valve to assist start-up of a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines are provided with a number of functional sections, including a fan section, a compressor section, a combustion section, and a turbine section. At start-up, the turbine section of the gas turbine engine has not begun to fully provide power. Thus, driving the compressor, as an example, is more challenging than at steady state conditions and a bleed valve is typically utilized to bleed air away from the compressor section during start-up to reduce the load on the compressor section.